I'll love you forever, no matter what
by XxbreadboxX
Summary: But what if forever didn't last? It was a simple relationship, but Dino still loved Hibari with all his might despite Hibari's lack of response. After Dino's death though, Hibari finally reveals all his locked up feelings, and regret... D18.


**ANGST ALERT! Hoy there! Dear reader, this is, yes, Dino and Hibari angst. I feel sorry about killing off Dino, but that's just how this story rolls… **

**Please enjoy! **

**By the way, this is rewritten. And better, in my opinion. The last one was… ugh.**

* * *

Dino loved Hibari. Hibari loved Dino. It was simple enough, even with the lack of smiles of smiles on Hibari's part.

The first time they met, Hibari instead, glared. Dino just smiled.

_Because secretly, ever since looking at him, Hibari had fallen in love with Dino, making him scowl at the foreign feeling. _

The first time they kissed, Hibari just scowled, looking away while blushing. Dino's smile was of pure radiance.

_Because secretly, __that was Hibari's first kiss. _

The first time they made love, Hibari left first thing in the morning. Despite this, Dino, alone in the bed, just smiled dreamily into pillow, fell in love with Hibari even more. Even if Hibari had required reasons for letting Dino hold him, Dino was happy just being close to the distant cloud.

"Hey, Kyoya. You know that I'll love you forever, no matter what."

Every day. Even when Dino was in Italy, he would phone everyday, just to tell Hibari that same line. He never missed one day. Hibari had told him that it was annoying, that he sounded like a hapless herbivore.

_But secretly, he loved it when Dino told him that they would be together forever. _

On Hibari's birthday, Dino had dropped by, beaming radiantly, and had showered Hibari with extravagant presents. There was also a card, with the same thing written inside. Hibari had simply scoffed.

_But secretly, __he loved it. it was the first time someone had paid so much attention to him on his birthday. _

Sadly, this year was different. When Hibari was waiting for Dino to call him, all he got was white noise.

Dino had died on his birthday.

Hibari did regret it. He had prided himself before, on never regretting a thing that he did, until Dino came. Did he regret letting Dino into his life? Or was it something else? Maybe it was just the endless pouring of love onto him by Dino, but never any response from him. He had never embraced Dino himself. He had never called Dino before, and had never gone directly to him in the streets when he saw him. He had also, more than once, had put his tonfa into Dino's face when he had tried kissing him.

…But the one he regretted the most, was never smiling at Dino. Dino had always requested to see his smile, to smile at _him_.

"Hey, Kyoya? Please smile! I wanna see what it looks like, when you smile."

:Hey hey. Check it out! I got a new camera! Smile! Awww, come one, don't scowl…"

"Scowling at me like usual… Kyoya, you're breaking me heart hereee! Smile at meeeee!"

_Secretly, he wanted to. But he couldn't. He couldn't get past this façade. He was too proud, and to let someone into his life was unheard of. He couldn't. It was too hard, even if he did love Dino so much that it hurt sometimes. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn-. _

IIIIIII

At Dino's funeral, Hibari didn't weep one tear. He just stood there, looking at Dino over his open coffin. Someone had done Dino up; He looked as beautiful as usual, but his usual, stupid, radiant smile wasn't there. This wasn't him, this wasn't the Dino that Hibari had knew, let alone loved. He didn't like the change to Dino.

Hibari looked up at the sky, entranced by how much it reminded him of Dino. The sky was deep blue, with the sun emitting dazzling rays of orange and yellow light, illuminating the area with its light. A cloud drifted over, slowly stopping next to the beautiful sun.

_It reminded of him and Dino together. _

"Hibari san? We're heading back now. We need to inform the rest of the family about Dino." It was Romario, standing solemnly, next to Dino's body.

"Hn."

Romario lowered his eyes. "Dino also had left a letter to you. We believe that he wrote it at the time of his death."

Hibari took the note, and nodded, before turning back to Dino's coffin. Once Romario had left, the place was quiet, leaving only Hibari and Dino. Hibari walked over to the coffin, and looked in.

Dino was splayed out on white sheets, with flowers everywhere. His golden hair was tousled, as usual, and his skin was cold, when Hibari traced his face with a finger. His black eyes landed on the downturned mouth, and Hibari silently lifted up the lips into Dino's usual smile. Much better.

Hibari then looked down at the letter in his hand, before quietly opening it.

"_Hey, Kyoya. If you're reading this letter, I'm assuming that you received it. I'm dying, but I have a quest for you. I know I'll never be able to see it but… please, just please smile for me. I want to see what it's like to see you smiling. I'll love you forever and ever, no matter what happens. You know that, right? Goodbye. And I love you."_

_p.s. Will you marry me? _

_Dino Callvolone. _

Inside was Dino's beloved ring, with the Callvolone crest on it. At that point, Hibari broke. The tears slipped down his face, and landing on Dino's own. Hibari cried and cried, the warm salty liquid ran down in streams. This was the first time in years since he had broke down completely. It hurt. It hurt that Dino wouldn't be with him anymore, and it hurt even more that there was no possibility of him returning anytime. He cried and cried until… Until…

And smiled. He let out a small ghostly etch of a smile, but his eyes held all the emotions that he had felt for Dino. He felt his cracked heart fall completely into pieces inside his hollow chest, but he smiled and smiled.

"Hey, you. Bucking horse Dino. I smiled. And you'd better etch that into your mind, because I doubt I'm ever going to smile again, after this. And yes, you idiot. Of course I'd marry you. You think that I'll say no?" Hibari folded the letter, and placed it into his jacket, and slipped the ring onto his finger. He then walked off, but not before hesitating, and looking back.

"…And… I love you too, Dino."


End file.
